Drakken
Drakken is Southern Sergal from a small town outside of Gold Ring. An adventurer who spent much of his young adult life wandering around Eltus inhabited regions of Tal sustaining an income by working odd jobs here and there. Eventually, he settled down in a rural region of the Shigu Dukedom where he worked as a scientific assistant to the Scientific Authority of the Dukedom. In modern day RC Drakken is living in Gold Ring once again working as a freelance scientific assistant, due to his extensive travel history and experiences, though he dreams of one day moving back to the Shigu Dukedom and owning his own home there. While living in the Dukedom, Drakken developed a habit for smoking Kef-Bassi often. Early Life Drakken was born in 72 RC to southern sergals parents who were general laborers. His mother worked as a subsistence farmer with her parents while also acting as a local herbalist and provider for home made remedies. His father was stone carver who worked for a local quarry helping cut and transport stone slabs for home construction. In 80 RC, at the age of 8, Drakken and his family moved to a community within Gold Ring itself where his father opened up a tool & weapon shop. After completing his tertiary education at the age of 10 he spent the next 5 years working for his father at his shop or odd jobs. Leaving Gold Ring In 87 RC, at the age of 15, Drakken decided he wanted to travel and visit the places he’d read about in books. Though his parents were not too keen on the idea they gave him his blessing, even loaded him up with supplies he would need; the most important of these was a special 28 gauge revolver that his father had custom made for him. So he loaded up his supplies and took his trustie dog (talyxian associator) on the train to Reono through the eastern SailZane. Arrival in Reono Upon his arrival in South Reono, Drakken found himself low on Cevia. With plans of reaching the Lyvanks eventually, Drakken was forced to take whatever job he could get. He quickly found a job working for a company that specialized in hazardous collection of talyxian goods from the Magoe. First Assignment Drakken’s first assignment found him going on an expedition deep into the Magoe in search for rare plants. However, as he did not have his own armor he had to embark on the assignment with just his normal clothes. Once deep within the forest the team gets split up which results in Drakken finding the corpse of a dead sergal. With a few words spoken, Drakken decides to scavenge the armor for himself. Eventually Drakken meets Razzy in the forest who directs him back the right way. The Lyvanks After a year of working in forest collection Drakken makes his way north to the Lyvanks on Talyxian horseback. Once there he found work at a local mine in the mountains run by Hevanna Arken. During his time there he mostly worked the supply rail cart which brought supplies up to the mine. Heading North & The Thekan Late in the year of 89 RC Drakken quit his job at the mine and left the Lyvanks, heading north on horseback. On his way north he passed through the Thekan, a talyxian plain, where he came across a northern sergal named Arvill camping. After introducing himself, they shared a campsite together. A connection was made and the two became good friends, with Arvill even offering to let Drakken live with him in a house he shared with an Eastern sergal named Hany, and his adoptive son Dreeku. Both Arvill and Drakken then traveled through the Thekan and the Astna Plain to his home on the outskirts of the great shigu city Colthlan. Encounter with Spikes Blackfire Once in Colthan he visited a local blacksmith where he found a northern sergal by the name of Spikes Blackfire who was in training. Due to this situation Spikes was offering deals for his work, so Drakken commissioned a Kukri knife from him. After the blade was completed he asked Spikes if he could repair the rusted, broken armor that he’d found in the Magoe. Unfortunately, Drakken could not afford the repairs but Spikes, being an especially friendly sergal and having never met a southern sergal before, worked out a deal to pay for the repairs. Drakken takes a job with the Shigu Scientific Authority being an on call field assistant, mostly comprising of sampling jobs. For the next 7 years Drakken lived with Arvill and Hany, helping them raise little Dreeku while living a wholesome life. Occasionally, during his free time he would take hunting trips into the Northern reaches of the Vetla forests. However, after being gone from Gold Ring for 10 years he began to become homesick and wished to visit his family. Return to Gold Ring In 97 RC Drakken left the Shigu Dukedom headed towards Gold Ring with Arvill and young Dreeku; Hany decided to stay and take care of Arvill’s place while he was gone. On their way back while traveling around the Lyvanks in the SailZane they were harassed by a some OutRing bandits. One of the bandits was a female southern sergal named Kirimonia who took a liking to both Drakken and Arvill due to their knowledge and interests in plants and medicines. She convinced the other bandits to let them go on their way, in return Drakken gave her a precious stone pendant as a gift of appreciation. Once back in southern Reono they hitched a ride on the local train back to Gold Ring where his family was waiting. Drakken, Arvill, and young Dreeku moved into an apartment together while deciding to live in the city for a while. After settling in, Drakken was hired to work as a scientific assistant for a small contracting company run by and agudner named Rotho. As of 100 RC, he is still living in Gold Ring with Arvill and Dreeku. Drakken's Timeline Category:Character Category:Sergal __FORCETOC__ Category:Southern Sergal Category:Male